1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to seal assemblies, and more particularly to non-contact dynamic radial shaft seal assemblies.
2. Related Art
Shaft seals are commonly used throughout numerous types of vehicle applications. Aside from the shaft seal establishing a reliable seal against a running surface of a rotating shaft or wear sleeve, both to prevent the ingress of contamination and the egress of desirable lubrication, it is desirable that the seal provide a minimal running torque against the shaft. A reduced running torque of the seal helps to enhance the overall fuel economy of the vehicle, as lower torque requires less parasitic horse power to turn the shaft, such as a crankshaft, for example, due to less drag produced by the shaft seal against the running surface of the shaft. Unfortunately, compromises are generally necessary in order to accomplish a maximized seal with the shaft.
A shaft seal constructed in accordance with the subject invention addresses the need to accomplish both a reliable seal and minimize friction.